User talk:-AR-
Talk Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Archive 8 Archive 9 Question 'bout Monitors What are the whereabouts/status, allegiances and installations of 273141729 Vindictive Archaism and 39020247 Irremediable Affliction --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:16, 17 April 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks. I was just checking to see how, or if, they were related to Necros in some fashion. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) i.e. when evil Necros need evil Monitor? ;) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Cortana link I fixed the link to the Cortana page at the end of the text adventure. It was linking to the disambiguation page. Dragonblaze-052 03:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Two things... Curious question: Since you've been on this site for so long and you often make attempts to fix articles, but why aren't you an administrator yet? Just wondering. And also, please reread my articles before you make comments. I know I was stubborn back then, but that was because I thought I was being specifically targeted. I do listen now, unless I have something reasonable to counter that. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Little buisness I Need Some Assistance Monitor Bulletion ''Ello Been sending this to all the guys with Monitor Chars, but your active, so I mixed up your message abit. I took the Liberty of Updateing the Monitor Page (Type in Monitor on the Search Bar) and put a list on it. Since you have like 500967435 diffrent Monitors, I thought that you should diffinatly be aware. Anyway, Please put something on my talk page or something to acknowledge you got this or something, and I hope to have a Cordial Rping Friendship or something. Or Not. Your Choice. Swahdalah! ~Max RE: Monitor Notice ''Ha. Well of course not every member, just the ones that have Monitors. Anyway, thank you, and good job on makeing this seem like a Buisness Transaction lol ...Though that may be my fault...I dunno. Anyway, hello and Thank you. But maybe you could help me with something...Do you know of any Rps I could Jump in on. I already asked the guy that is doing What If? if I could join but no response (Probably the time.) Ohh....*Is n00b* Thanks for clearing that up. And I will endeavor to do so. Thanks, but what is the Necros War? I tried to look it up and I Got alot of Cryptic Metaphors. ...Did I put my property Marks up again? ~BANG BANG Maxwell's Silver Hammer came down upon her head.... 02:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Zombie RP Found something you might like... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M202A1_FLASH . Dun't worry I do. =P RE: Rangers Dear AR, Hey, thanks for your message. Best of luck with your Ranger article. As for "my" article, I would like to make it my own article: as technically it is listed under my primary ownership (and I wrote most of the article). Although I have great respect for Ajax and Johnson, obviously, I also have "personal plans" for the article with my current writings with Actene that would differ from the Necros-based direction I would anticipate Ajax leaning towards. Hope things are well. BTW, are you on Facebook? Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hey sorry for my mistakes. How can I change their names? User:Happyhobo-117 Steam Account Just wondering, but you have a steam account, yes? If so, add me, 'rocketman120'. Hope to play with you some time =] also, if we do play, forgive me if I'm a bit of a noob, cause I usually only play strategy games on PC. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Secret Message RE: Site Veterancy Yayz :P *celebrates by eating pie and playing ODST*